100 Addresses
by XSilentRainDropsX
Summary: When Lag and Connor go on a delivery together, they never expected to have more than one address to go to. They never know they might run into some familiar faces, maybe even some lost ones that they thought were gone forever. This is an adventure they never thought would happen. Spoiler Alert! Lot's of spoilers! Please review and hope you enjoy it! XSRDX
1. 100 Addresses The List of Addresses

**_This is my first ever FanFic so please be nice to me!_**

**_I love Letter Bee and hope that I've done it justice here. (If not I'm sowwy)_**

**_My spelling is to the best I can do (that means crap)_**

**_This FanFic is kinda set in between all the episodes, so it's like the deliveries you never see Lag do._**

**_I do not own Letter Bee or any of it's content, Blah Blah Blah.  
_**

**_I hope you like it._**

* * *

100 Addresses

In the lobby of the Bee Hive Lag lay soundly asleep while waiting for Connor to return from his last delivery of the day, so they could go back to Sylvette's and try to avoid eating the disgusting soup that she made for them ever night. When Lag woke Connor was standing above him munching on a slice of pizza, as always.

'How long have you been standing there?' Lag mumbled out, getting up slowly and rubbing his eye to see clearly. Connor was holding a letter covered in thousands of stamps, just by looking at it you could tell it had been around AmberGround at least twice maybe more than that.

'Not long, but we have to go on a delivery. Zazie gave up on this one,' He held up the letter looking over all the stamps, he looked disappointed.

'He still doesn't put the letters first after all these years.' Connor sighed and then looked at Lag smiling, 'Under the mountain of stamps there's a list of addresses, I've counted them there's 100 altogether. Zazie has been to most of them but the recipient wasn't there each time. Mysterious, don't you think?'

'Yeah… but we told Sylvette that we'd be home for her tonight, we'll be eaten alive if we are late again!' Sylvette had almost killed Lag and Niche last time they were late home, for someone in a wheelchair she can do a lot of damage.

'Well then we will go and tell her before we go, that way you can get some lunch for us too.' Connor was always thinking about food, even if it was yucky soup.

'I need to go and find Niche, ok?'

'Ok then, I'll wait for you outside.' Connor and headed for the door, he'd already pulled out another slice of pizza from his bag…How he kept eating was a mystery to the entire Hive. The thought of having to eat that soup was enough to make Lag feel sick, and he hadn't eaten it yet…

When Lag found Niche she was arguing with Dr. Thunderland as he'd taken Steak again, trying to dissect him. Niche had seen Lag coming from down the hallway and ran to him waving her gloved hands in the air.

'He took Steak! We need him the fry for you when we need him! It will be his honour Lag help me get Steak back to fry for you!'

_ 'Niche was always on about frying Steak, to be honest I don't think he would taste nice dead or alive.' _ Lag chuckled to himself and walked up to Dr. Thunderland who was trying to look inside Steaks mouth. Dr. Thunderland was one of those people who creeped Lag out, he was weird but he had shown his normal side once before.

'Dr. Thunderland we need Steak now, you see we are going on a delivery and Steak is our companion. So please can you give him bac-' Lag was cut off by Dr. Thunderland as he shoved Steak into Lags hands.

'Here, I'm bored now. Have fun on you delivery, Lag Seeing.' Dr. Thunderland turned on his heel and stalked off in the opposite direction towards his lab.

Lag turned to Niche and put Steak in his usual spot (on Niches head) patting Steaks head in the process. Lag gestured to Niche to come with him and they set off towards the front lobby.

Connor was sitting on the steps at the front of the Bee Hive waiting for Lag and Niche when Aria Link walked up the steps towards him. Aria was wondering why he and Lag hadn't set off for the delivery yet, so decided to investigate into the matter.

'Hello Connor, how's the delivery going?' She sat next to Connor on the steps, smiling kindly to him when he noticed who had disturbed his thoughts.

'Hello Miss Link, I'm just waiting on Lag then we will get going. Actually we need to tell Sylvette we are going too.'

'I'll tell Sylvette for you if you want?' Aria offered. 'I haven't seen Sylvette in a while, it would be nice to see how she's doing.'

Just then Lag and Niche burst out the doors of the Bee Hive. Lag jumped down two steps at a time to reach them, almost falling down in the process.

'Right then, thank you Miss Link, let's go Lag!' Connor clapped his hands and got up ready to set off. He grabbed Lags arm and started to tow him off down the rest of the stairs.

'Wait, what about Sylvette?' Lag struggled against Connors grip. Sylvette's house was in the opposite direction, they were going the wrong way.

'Oh, well I'm going to see her for you instead.' Aria looked and the young boys and remembered when she was a Bee, rushing about. 'Have a safe journey boys.' Aria waved to them, as Connor dragged Lag down the rest of the steps. Once at the bottom they waved back and set of down the streets.

'Right then the first address is…' Connor pulled out the long list of addresses and looked for their new destination. The list was long but most of the addresses had already been crossed off, probably by Zazie in his attempt to deliver the letter. If you looked at only the addresses that weren't crossed out there were only 35, this at least meant Zazie had done most of the work for them thankfully.

'Why don't we start there?' said Lag as he pointed to an address from Yodaka. 'Zazie has left most of the ones from Yodaka; it would be easier to start there.' There were 7 addresses from the Yodaka in total and most the towns were close together, apart from one or two.

They decide to start at the far out towns first and choose to start at the furthest which was in the town of Kyrie 'The Dead End Town'. Lag had been here before when he met Nelli who stole his crossing pass back when he was just becoming a Bee but they had got it back and made it to his Exam in time. He wanted to see Nelli again to see how she was doing; he wondered if Jiggy Pepper had replied to her letter too.

With the destination set the two young Bees set off to Bifrost Bridge to cross to Yodaka.

* * *

**_Yey!_**

**_I'm writing another chapter so I hope you still want to read on and see where I go with this. With my mind probably nowhere._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it! _**

**_Please review!_**

**_XSRDX_**


	2. 100 Addresses The Father In The Hut

100 Addresses 

Chapter 2

Lag and Connor approached the tall Iron Gate to cross over Biforst Bridge to Yodaka. Through the gates bars you could see past the bridge and through the far gate to the town of Kyrie, 'Dead End Town'.

Lag remembered the first time he'd been here when he was going to the Bee Hive to his Examination. He'd had trouble with one of the locals in the nearby town then. The local, a girl called Nelli Pepper, didn't believe in Letter Bees as she couldn't afford to post a letter that her dying brother had written to Jiggy Pepper a Letter Bee, but after certain events Lag restored her faith and gained a new friend.

'One Lag Seeing and his Dingo and Steak, one Conner Kluff and his Dingo.' The eerie voice of the gate-keeper Signales announced them and opened the gate to let them pass. It had been a long time since Lag had seen the gate-keeper twins but he didn't want to talk to them as like Dr. Thunderland, they creeped him out.

Crossing the bridge was always a fear to Lag because Niche always went to the side of the bridge and Lag was scared she would fall in each time but that was never going to happen, it was just Lag being paranoid. Connor had his Dingo Gus, on his back as he got tired of walking. They were just alike.

On the other side of the bridge Signal announced them and opened the gate into Yodaka. Now the town of Kyrie ahead of them the search had begun.

Walking through the familiar streets Lag felt his body shiver with guilt. He could see the church that Jiggy had funded for Nelli, he could hear the bell ringing and the sound went through his body like a ghost. Lag was nervous to see Nelli and he had good reason for it.

'Why's it so quiet? Where are the town's people?' Connor had caught on to the unusual quietness of the town, how you could hear the wind blow over a feather on the other end of the town. But this was normal for Kyrie.

'It's always like this, it's the 'Dead End Town' remember? No one comes here as there is nowhere passed here unless you're lucky and get a pass.' Lag recalled Nelli's words when she was trying to get to Yuusari to see Jiggy, Lag had felt the same once before until Gauche had delivered him but that was long ago.

It had been an hour when they got to their first address; it was an old, rotting, wood hut on the edge of a stream. It looked like it would fall into the stream with only a breath of air. Connor approached the door and held up his hand to knock, he paused questioning if it was strong enough to be knocked but decide it would have to be.

*Knock**Knock*

There was shuffling sound from the hut and then the door opened revealing an old, white bearded man who looked as if he hadn't been outside since the Day of the Flicker. (Basically a long time ago.)

'What do you kids want?' The man sounded like he was snarling at them, he was looking Lag up and down sending a threatening atmosphere out.

'Um... Are you Mr. Harold Dean?' Connor said checking the name on the letter. The man looked at the letter and then at Niche and Lag.

'No…that's my son, what you want him for?' The man had walked out of his hut and closed the door behind him. Lag looked at the old man who was quiet tall up close.

'This is a letter for him, Sir. Is he home or if not could you tell us where he is?' Connor had stepped back to where Lag was standing, he'd obviously thought the same thing as Lag, that they were unwelcome.

'He ain't here and I dunno where he is. Do you understand? That boy needs help! He needs to stay away from me and whatever trouble he's in he can sort out himself!' The man started gabbling on to himself and walked inside the hut. The man ran back to the door and pointed to Lag and Connor. 'And you lot clear off!'

*SLAM*

The whole hut shook for the force of the door being slammed; Lag wondered how it hadn't collapsed to a pile of planks.

In a café in the town Connor and Lag sat sipping coffees to warm up. That whole event had shaken them up, what had Harold Dean done for his own father to go on like that? Lag looked out the window to the church. It was taller than he'd remembered and it had aged a lot in the time he'd been gone.

'Connor, I want to go to the church, will you wait?' Lag asked in a trance.

'Of course but can I ask, why?' Connor saw Lag deep in thought, he knew he'd been here before and wondered what exactly had happened.

'I think there's someone there who can help us but I'm not sure they're there.' Lag stood up handing some change to the waitress nearby for the coffee and set off out the door as Connor sat and watched the young, white-haired Bee take on a personal mission.

The church smelt of moss and damp. The rows of wooden seats face the statue of a star. Lag sat down and looked around from his chosen spot. He thought that Nelli would have to come here to get out or in the church; at least he hoped she did.

'What are you doing here?' Behind him, Lag heard a familiar voice and turned to see the young girl standing in the doorway dressed in boy's clothes.

'I had a delivery and I wanted to see you. Also I need some help, if you feel like it?' Lag stood up and walked to the centre of the church.

'So what's in it for me if I help you, Lag Seeing?' the youth smirked and ran to Lag for the lowdown mission they would be carrying out.

* * *

_**Muhahaha!**_

_**I dunno I felt like it...**_

_**Please review as I need help with grammar and spelling and well all round English**_

_**(Even though I'm from England) XD**_

_***Pride! Pride! Pride!***_


	3. 100 Addresses Mr Harold Dean

**Hi again sorry for the long wait! So, so sorry.**

**I've been so busy and some people are saying they wanted more! (That made me cry)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**100 Addresses**

**Chapter 3**

After Nelli was filled in on what Lag had in mind they set off to find Connor, which wasn't really that hard, all they had to do is follow the smell of cookies and pizza. Connor was sitting on a wall munching on a cookie when they found the end of the scent trail.

'Lag, these cookies are amazing! They are honey and cookie! As we say Bee's love honey.' Lag sat next to Connor revealing their guest who had hidden behind him. Nelli was confused to why the fatter of the Bee's was just sitting doing nothing instead of delivering letters, whereas Connor was more confused by the person in front of him. He saw a young boy about one year older than Lag maybe, yet there was something girlish in the way he just stood shyly waiting for them to talk.

'Um… Lag who is this? Is this the person who can supposedly help us?' Lag smiled at Connors confused look and looked at Nelli indicating to her to introduce herself.

'Hi, my name is Nelli nice to meet you. I was asked by Lag to help you find Mr. Harold Dean.' Nelli smiled sweetly at the chubby Bee and bowed her head a little to seem innocent.

'Um… ok then how is Nelli going to help us Lag?' Connor realised something. 'Wait you, you're a-a-a-a-a girl!?' Connor was as flustered as Lag when he'd found out.

'Yep!' Nelli smirked at the boy, this happened all the time and it never got old.

'Ok then let's go.' Lag started to march away when he realised he hadn't told Connor what they are doing. 'Niche go on ahead please and keep out of sight.' Niche nodded and bounded away with Steak.

The plan was to hide nearby while Nelli went to Mr. Dean, Mr. Harold Dean's father and ask about him. Since Nelli was from the town she'd say there was work for him. Mr. Dean can't shoo her away since he knew her and then he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Now Connor was filled in the three walked up the steep path back to the hut. Connor, Lag and Gus found Niche behind a rock crouching low, waiting for them. Once they were hidden Nelli ran up the path and knocked on the door.

*Knock* *Knock*

'If that's you bee's again I'll skin you lot ali-' He opened the door with a walking stick raised high in the air. 'Oh Nelli… What brings you here lass?' He'd thrown the stick behind him and bent low to Nelli's eye level.

'Is Harold here? There's work in the town and I wondered if he wanted to do it too.' Smoothly Nelli lied to him in her sweet girly voice and Lag and Connor were impressed.

'Sorry no Nelli he left a long time ago remember? Of course not you were only young.' Mr. Dean thought to himself.

'Oh yeah…' Nelli looked down to give the effect that she had made a mistake. 'I wish I could see him again, you know I have loads to tell him. Oh well thanks Mr. Dean.' She turned to walk away but he'd grabbed on to her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. When he'd finished he let her go and went back into his home.

Nelli ran down the hill to the rock where Lag, Connor, Niche, Steak and Gus were and explained excitedly. 'He said that Harold is in the mountains and if you called his name twice then throw a rock at the entrance to his cave he will come out!' Nelli was waving her hands about and bouncing up and down at her discovery but Lag and Connor looked worried.

'So he went to the mountains, he must have thought he'd be safe up there.' Connor mumbled, he stood up and picked up Gus giving him a piggy back. Lag stood up to wondering if Nelli knew the dangers of the mountains. It was Gaichuu territory and it was famous for how many people were attacked there.

'Lag, what is it?' Nelli asked innocently.

'Nelli go back to the church now, you've helped us enough, thank you.' Lag was torn he didn't want to say goodbye again but he didn't want Nelli to be hurt. It was fun to see her again and they had fun but now it was time to leave.

'NO! I've helped you so far and – and…I don't want to be left alone again!' She burst out crying making Lag cry too and together they cried realising they weren't going to leave again.

'Lag, stop crying.' Connor whispered. Nelli had stopped crying and had stood up wiping her eyes.

'Fine, you can come but if it's too dangerous you have to turn back ok?' Connor had taken charge while Lag composed himself. Nelli looked at him with joy in her eyes she would get to leave Kyrie and go on an adventure with her friends. She jumped on Connor squeezing him into a tight hug to show she was happy.

In the mountains they were on full alert, Niche was up on the tops on the ledges to look out, Connor and Gus were in front and Nelli was behind Lag so she was safe. They had walked for hours and found no caves of Mr. Dean's description.

'LAG! GAICHUU!' Niche screamed from overhead. She was right too; a Gaichuu Daikiri was hurdling towards them. Lag pulled out the Nocturne 12 and waited for Connor to lay his Shells. Niche was looking for its weak point and Gus was distracting it. They all had a job to do apart from Nelli. She stood behind Lag feeling like a dead weight to them, she wanted to help.

'Lag I'm ready!' Connor shouted over he was out of breath as usual. Lag looked for Niche. Just then Nelli ran towards the Daikiri head on. The Gaichuu lost focus on Gus and went straight for Nelli. It had grabbed her and already was taking her heart.

'NELLLI!' Lag fired rapidly at the Daikiri, weakening his heart down. He was too tired but he had to save Nelli. His Nell…

'Resonate! BURAUN!'

*Black out*

When Lag awoke Nelli was next to him. Connor was hovering over them both making sure not to hurt them.

'What happened?' Lag mumbled out sitting up and looking over Nelli.

'You used too much of your heart. Don't worry she is alright. Mr. Harold Dean here saved us.' Connor pointed out the young man wearing a black trench coat sitting on a nearby rock. He looked up slightly when he heard himself mentioned but remained sitting.

'Wait who? Mr. Harold Dean! The letters recipient!' Lag jumped up forgetting about Nelli and ran over to the man. 'Mr. Harold Dean this letter is for you please sign this please and-'

'I'm not signing for any letters. If you're alright I'm leaving now.' He stood up and turned towards the East. 'If you still need me I'm going there to Falass.' He pointed to the little cluster of houses in the distance. 'Goodbye then little Bee's.' He ran towards the corner of the mountain and went out of sight.

'Wait! The letter you need to…' Lag gave up it was futile to try now.

'Sorry Lag that was my fault.' Nelli was awake and crying again. She was worse than Lag!

'No Nelli it wasn't we can just go there and find him again. Can't we Connor?' Lag looked at Connor for back up.

'Yeah sure!' Connor said while munching on more cookies.

Niche was staring at the man from her spot on top of the mountain. But what she couldn't see was the smirk plastered across his face.

* * *

**So** **what do you think?**

**It's getting somewhere now and I'd love it if people had ideas, share ideas and guess whats gonna happen.**

**I'm gonna upload every weekend now! Well I'll try as I have GCSE's to concentrate on now. But I'll do it for you guys.**

**Again Sorry for the wait!**

**Please review!**

**XSRDX**


	4. 100 Addresses Cat And Mouse Trap!

******Hi again,**

**I said I'd upload every weekend so I did two this weekend Just in case one doesnt' make it next week.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**100 Addresses**

**Chapter 4**

Nelli was on the floor trying to recover; it was all her fault and she knew it all she wanted to do was be helpful to Lag. He had helped her so she'd thought she would return the favour and now they'd lost Mr. Harold Dean.

Lag was sitting next to Niche looking into the distance to where Mr. Harold Dean had disappeared to. He didn't want Nelli here, not because she was a girl because she kept getting hurt and Lag couldn't bare to see her hurt. Who hurt their friends? He did…

'Lag should we set off now?' Nelli had appeared in front of him making him jump out of his thoughts.

'Um-Wha-Er. Are you ready to? I mean you've had quite a day.' Lag felt stupid, why was he stuttering?

'Of course I am! Lag I'm fine look. Now come on!' She spun around with her arms out wide. She looked stupid and that made Lag chuckle under his breath.

After Nelli had stopped spinning they went to get Connor and Gus, who as usual were eating pizza. They collected up their stuff and set of down the mountain towards the little cluster of houses.

Once they were on the outskirts of the little village they stopped to check the map to see what the village was called. They rolled the map on top of a rock and found the mountain they were at an hour ago. They traced the route east to where they were now. There was nothing there for miles.

'Why is this village not marked?' Lag looked at the houses, they looked in good condition and lived in. So why would Mr. Harold Dean come here?

'Lag we should check the houses see if there is anybody here. Niche go with Nelli that way, Lag go the other way and I'll go to the centre of the village.'

Lag had been pointed to a little street of houses behind him. He walked up the street to the top and made his way down slowly checking through windows and back gardens for any sign of life. He had the feeling of being watched when he was on the 5th house. He peered through the window for a second time before he left and nothing was there. Just as he turned around, something move at the end of the street. Lag ran to the middle of the street.

'Is any- anyone there?' Lag croaked out. He stood frozen to the middle of street.

'It's nice to see you again Lag Seeing.' A voice from behind him sneered.

Lag spun around while pulling out his Nocturne 12 and loading it. But the person had grabbed the end of the gun and pulled hard so Lag was yanked forward and had fallen to the sandy floor in front of the man. All lag could see was his black boots which had buckles up the sides.

'That wasn't very nice.' The voice commented in a stupid whiney tone.

He heard a gun being loaded and imagined it being pointed to his head. Lag wanted to stand up and run but he was frozen to the ground in fear for his life. Then he thought of Nelli. Was she safe?

'Noir pick him up.' The voice commanded.

Lag felt himself being pulled up from the waist. He tried to struggle against the arms but they stayed there tight and unmoving. When Lag was upright he saw the man who owned the annoying sarcastic voice. He was tall and pale, he wore a black cape and top hat which matched his hair long and black.

'Wh- Wha- Who are you.' Lag said dazed and confused of being pulled much too fast.

'Well my name is Laurence and your name is Lag' He chimed as is teaching a two year old.

The arms round Lags waist where still there. Lag looked down and saw the hands were gloved. He tried to look up but his head got pushed back down.

'Well isn't this sweet, old friend holding each other.' Laurence giggled out.

Lag struggled to get out of the death grip of the other man. Laurence had move in closer and grabbed Lags arm and pulled him out of the arms into his. Why was he being handled by everyone?

'Look Lag do you recognise your friend?' Laurence hugged Lag tight from behind and gave Lag a perfect view of the man in question.

'Gauche!' Lag almost cried his name.

'I don't know who that is. I am a Marauder for Reverse and my name is Noir.' The Gauche said in a mono-tone.

He was dressed all in black and his hair had grown long. He stood there as if he didn't know who he was.

'Gauche! It's me its Lag you delivered me when I was 7. You were a Bee and you were the one who encouraged me to become a Bee.' Lag had tears streaming down his face and Laurence had tightened his hug even more.

'Ah! Your friends have arrived Lag. Look they were delivered to you. Hahahaha!' Laurence laughed right into Lags ear.

He was telling the truth. Two men were walking up the street towards them. One was carrying Connor over his shoulder and the other holding Nelli like a baby. But they both were unconscious! Nelli had bruises on her face and Connor was scratched all over. Then a woman in a white suit dropped Niche and Gus on the floor in front of Laurence and Lag. The two men threw Nelli Connor to the floor.

'So Lag, which one do you want to die first?' Laurence whispered to Lag.

Gauche, Noir had taken all the weapons of them all and the only way of escape was Niche. What was Lag gonna do?

* * *

**Yay! Guache! Oh wait that's Noir! O:**

**XSRDX - Hi Guache how did you like your first appearance in 100 Addresses!**

**Noir - Who is Guache and that Lag boy.**

**XSRDX - Er- Well - Um...**

* * *

**Hope enjoyed that I worked hard to get it out.**

**So what will Lag do?**

**Please review!**

**XSRDX**


	5. 100 Addresses Great Escape

**Hope you enjoy this weeks 100 Addresses!**

**This weeks is longer than usual as I couldn't fit in all my lovely ideas!**

**Hope it's good enough for you guys!**

* * *

100 Addresses

Chapter 5

Lag stood there in shock. He didn't want to think about his friends dying. But they were going to if he didn't do anything. Laurence still had a hold of Lag and Niche was still unconscious, the only way he was getting out of this is if he could struggle free. He looked at the so called Noir wondering how he could have forgotten him how would he have forgotten his life, his sister.

'What about Sylvette? Don't you remember your sister?' Lag pleaded.

'I've told you I don't know who you are.' Noir said looking annoyed.

Laurence was getting impatient and squeezed Lag tight until he struggled to breath, which caused Lag to scream out in pain.

'Now, now Lag. Let's have your pick or should I choose?' Laurence whispered.

Lag closed his eyes why couldn't he be like them unconscious, unknowing. He wished he never accepted the letter, wished he was with Niche somewhere safer than here. But no, he was here and he was a Bee who deliver letter no matter what.

'Me. I pick me.' Lag said shaking at the thought of dying.

'Well now isn't that noble but I'm sorry your too late.'

Lag looked up and Noir had Nelli in his arms by her collar. Lag started to thrash and kick at Laurence to get out of his hold. He wasn't letting Nelli die!

'No! Not Nelli! Don't touch her!' Lag wanted to cry. This was too much.

Noir held up the gun to her head and loaded it. Lag had kicked Laurence until he was exhausted and now all he could do was watch. All he had done was brought Nelli to her death. He closed his eyes tight shut, he didn't want to watch his friend die, he would feel guilty for the rest of his life either way but at least the last image he had of her was a smiling happy one.

'Resonate! BURAUN!'

A brown light flashed through Lags closed eyes and he heard shouts and guns being fired. He felt the wind getting knock out of him and then the warm sand of the floor. Lag opened his eyes and saw he was on the floor on his stomach, he knew a full-fledged shoot out was going on. Then he saw Nelli on the floor unharmed, Noir must have dropped her to shoot at the intruder. Lag tried to crawl over to her but something stopped him.

'Stay still kid or I'll shoot your girlfriend there!' Laurence shouted over the fire followed by a harsh stamp on Lags back.

Lag was frozen by the thought of him shooting Nelli and slightly annoyed that he'd said she was his girlfriend. Then someone dragged Nelli away. Lag shouted and wriggled under Laurence's foot causing him to lose balance. Once lag was free he darted up and to his Nocturne 12 then he searched through the gunfire and dust trail of sand for Nelli.

'Get the boy Noir!' Lag heard Laurence shout.

Noir was in front of Lag in an instant, he reached out to grab him but Lag ran. Running was his only option. He hoped he was fast enough to out run he old friend. Suddenly Lag was lurched to one side by an unknown hand into a nearby alleyway. Lag thrashed out and hit the unknown with the top of the Nocturne.

'OW! What was that for?!' Connor voice blurted out.

'Connor!' Lag hugged the boy in joy.

Connor shrugged out of the hug and looked out the end of the alley way.

'Niche and Gus are on the outskirts of the village, I told them to get Nelli on the way. Let's go.' Connor snuck through the alley beckoning Lag to follow.

By the time Lag and Connor got to the outskirts of the village they were exhausted. The gun shots had stopped and there wasn't a sound anywhere.

'How'd you wake up?' Lag asked while they sat on a nearby waggon for a hiding place.

'I woke up when they threw me on the floor. The impact must have woken me. Nelli was out cold though.'

'You were awake! Why didn't you help me?!' Lag was disappointed in Connor he had let him do everything on his own.

'I didn't know what was happening!' Connor exclaimed.

'Fine…Where's Niche and Gus?'

Lag had realised that they hadn't turned up yet and they had been here for a while now. But just as he had asked, Niche jumped onto the waggon behind them making both Bees jump.

'Niche can't find Boyish girl!' Niche announced.

'What?!' Lag and Connor said in synch.

'Boyish girl isn't here we searched everywhere.' Niche sat down looking drained.

'It's okay Niche have a rest now.' Lag patted Niches head hoping it would make her feel better.

'Lag do you think they have her?' Connor whispered as not to wake Niche and Gus.

'I hope not.'

Lag couldn't think straight, why would they want Nelli? Why couldn't Gauche remember? It was all too confusing. Lag thought the events over remembering every word that was said, replaying every over and analysing every move made.

'Connor I've got it!' Lag shouted excitedly.

'What?' The chubby Bee looked up from his pizza.

'They don't want Nelli they want me. They refused to kill me, they only wanted all you guys dead.'

'That makes no sense explain, but slowly.' Connor sat close to Lag and beckoned for him to start.

'Well, who brought us here? Mr. Harold Dean. Why would someone randomly protect us then run off? Because they don't want me hurt. I was exhausted and almost certain to end up Gaichuu food. That's why he killed the Gaichuu instead of just saving me.

But then he pointed us here, to where Laurence was. This was to get rid of my friends so I was alone. Then again someone saved us randomly and they've gone now as well. See yet? It's Mr. Harold Dean he wants us to do something but I don't know what yet. I know this because the second time, the man said Buraun just like Mr. Harold Dean and you told me every bodies spirit amber is a different colour.

What do you think he wants us to do?'

When Lag had finished Connor sat silent staring at the artificial sun. Then he looked and his white haired friend.

'Maybe he wants change. You know not everyone likes the government. Maybe he wants to use you for that?' Connor looked at Lag wishing he was wrong.

'What? Sorry I…erm…yeah.' Lag looked at Connor wishing he heard what he had said.

'Nothing, Lag.' Connor looked at Lag feeling sorry for him; he should have helped him when he got the chance.

'Come on we'll have to follow them to get Nels back. We'll use the wagon. Go find a horse, will you?' Lag had jumped up and started sorting things out on the wagon.

Connor stood up and nodded and the busy boy. He looked up at the sun once more and wished he knew his idea was wrong. But lag was right they had to get Nelli back first.

* * *

**I've realise that I spell Laurence wrong, it's supposed to be Lawrence...**

**But I'm just leaving it.**

**As I'm English and that's how it's spelt here. :P**

* * *

**BAM!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**XSRDX**


	6. 100 Addresses Bargining

**Whoop! Whoop!**

**Chapter 6 up and running.**

**I don't know why but this chapter took a long time to write (That's why it's been uploaded on Sunday as I hadn't finished it) but I just couldn't think of a reason Lag would be upset. I hope I picked the right one this time!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

100 Addresses

Chapter 6

Lag and Connor sat in silence while riding along a dust track towards the north drawing closer and closer to the border of Yodaka. Lag hadn't said a word since they had set off and Connor wasn't in the mood of pizza or cookies. Niche had kept asking Lag if he was hurt and say she'd lick it better but then gave up when she realise that her master wasn't going to reply. Now Niche was curled up at the back of the wagon staring at the sky. She looked deep in thought and Lag didn't even notice, he was too distressed about Nelli.

'What's that over there?' Lag mumbled pointing to Connors side into the distance.

There was a small black dot in the distance and it was mobile coming towards them. Connor turned the wagon to go towards it intending to ask directions but Lag grabbed the reins off him and made the wagon draw to a stop, swerving away from the rocks in the sand. He stared directly at the spot for five whole minutes until he moved to look at Connor.

'It's them Connor. They waited for us for some reason. We need to get them to get Nels back! Please Connor, can we save her somehow?' Lag looked desperate. His eyes were huge and pleading but it looked like he was going to cry.

'We'll see want they want this time, hopefully they don't want to kill us this time.' Connor nodded.

Connor took back the reins and set off towards the nearing group of Marauders. He went cautiously towards them just in case this was another trap set up by them. When they got as close as they wanted to get Connor stopped the horse and jumped out the wagon. Connor walked to the front of the wagon to meet up with Lag and to wait for the Marauders.

'What are we going to do Lag?'

'Talk and hope.' Lag looked ahead searching for Nelli in the crowd.

Lag and Connor were now standing parallel to Laurence and Noir. Noir was holding on to Nelli who was squirming around trying to break free. Lag looked heart broken and stood staring at Nelli checking she was safe and trying to think of ways to save her.

'I'll talk first shall I? Well we have an offer for you. Wanna hear it?' Laurence stood in front of Nelli grabbing Lags attention.

'Fine I'll listen to it.' Lag clenched his fist. Though he was not one for violence he would do anything to save his friend.

'Well aren't we brave. Fine here it is. A trade, we'll give you back your girlfriend here if you, Lag Seeing come with us.' Laurence chuckled under his breath.

'LAG NO!' Nelli screamed.

Nelli was in a choke hold now scratching and kicking at Noir who looked none the wiser. Lag looked at his friend then to Niche and Connor who both were shaking their heads at him.

'Lag there's other ways.' Connor whispered grabbing on to the Bee's coat.

'No there isn't. I'm sorry Connor'

Lag looked at Connor with sorrow in his eyes then grabbed hold of his hand and detached it from his coat. Nodding to Niche and patting Steak on the head he whispered something into their ears and turned away to face Laurence. Lag stepped forward toward them.

'Fine I'll trade. You let Nels go and I'll come with you.' His voice was shaking and tears had found his eyes.

'Good boy. Noir let the girl go.'

Noir dropped his hold on Nelli and she ran straight to Lag. She hugged him tight and looked over to Connor who was standing holding back his tears.

'Lag please no. Please let's just go now.' Nelli hugged tighter her tears flowing down her face onto Lag uniform.

'Sorry Nels I made a deal. I Love you tough forever.' Lag whispered those last words for only Nelli to hear.

Laurence had sent Noir to get Lag and was making his way over to them. Lag let go of Nelli who was awe-struck and still crying and walked over to meet Noir. The Marauder got a hold of Lags arm so he didn't run and dragged him to Laurence.

'Well then, we'll be on our way now children. Goodbye Bee and Lag Girlfriend.' Laurence wave to the two weeping children and turned to leave-taking their friend with them.

'Connor what should we do?' Nelli said.

They were sat on the wagon not sure whether to cry or scream. They'd been there for 2 hours now and were certain that Lag was gone forever.

'Lag told Niche to go tell the Director, boss man and Aria Link.' Niche blurted out making the children jump.

'Niche! Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!' The Bee exclaimed.

'Niche's Lags Dingo not yours. Niche didn't have to tell you.' She crossed her arms and sat down.

'Then let's go! Back to the Bee Hive.'

Connor ran to the front of the wagon and set off for the Bee Hive leaving Lag even further of being saved.

'So Lag what are you planning?' Laurence sneered.

'Nothing. I haven't thought of anything as I haven't had the time.' Lag mumbled half hoping that Laurence would shut up now as he'd been talking the entire journey.

'Well you stuck then aren't you little Bee.' Laurence burst into fits of laughter.

He didn't hear Lags reply: 'They'll come for me. I have faith in that.'

* * *

**Ohhhhh!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and review.**

**Hopefully the next one won't be as long and tiring as this one.**

**Love you guys xx**

**XSRDX**


	7. 100 Addresses A Lost Friend

**Ok then. Hello. I'm alive.**

**I've had GCSE's to concentrate on and only just got a break so I decided to waste it all on you guys. **

**Sorry bout that though.**

**From now one if I write I'm just going to upload it straight away and hope it doesn't take to long.**

**Hope you enjoy this amazing chapter.**

* * *

100 Addresses

Chapter 7

Lag had been put in a small box room with no windows. It had a wooden bench and a metal door, which was impossible to open from the inside, as he had tried numerous times. He'd been in here for hours or days; he'd tried to count but thought that he was repeating himself. No one had come in or out, he'd had no food or water and was beginning to feel faint. He closed his eyes.

'It's useless, trying to do anything now.' A voice said.

Lag opened his eyes. Noir was sitting in front of him crossed legged on the floor, with a tray with food on in front of him. He was picking at some bread while looking at Lag. Lag tried to move away from him but found he was too weak to move at all. Noir saw this and stood up.

'G-go aw-away.' Lag was too weak to speak; it just came out in a mutter.

'I'm trying to help Lag Seeing. Stay quiet and still. You'll only hurt yourself.'

Noir sat beside Lag and propped him up against himself. Then he pulled the tray of food over and placed it beside him. Lag sat still, not knowing why Noir was showing kindness to him. Noir picked up a spoon and scooped up some soup from a bowl, he held it up to Lags mouth.

'Eat.' Noir commanded.

Lag opened his mouth as wide as he could and Noir fed him slowly. The process was long and awkward but they finished it eventually. Lag still felt weak but could talk now.

'Why? Why do this?'

'I was ordered to capture you, not kill you. They don't want you dead but alive.' Noir said while putting the tray aside.

'You're still Gauche to me. I don't care who you think you are. You've got Gauche somewhere inside you, so I'll protect that part of him and someday he'll be back to see us, me and Sylvette. Oh! And Aria!' Lag babbled while daydreaming.

Noir tapped Lag on the head to tell him to shut up. Then he looked the young Bee in the eyes, holding on to his shoulders he kneeled so he was at eye level.

'I'm Noir not Gauche. Whoever that was is gone. You'll have to accept that now Lag.'

Noir stood and headed for the door. He reached for the handle. Then he felt something on his legs. He looked down to see Lag holding on to his leg, tears were streaming down his face and for a second Noir thought he would cry to. Noir reached down to pick at the arms that dangled around his legs.

'No! Noir…Gauche. Please! Don't leave me or Sylvette or Aria or the Bees! Please!'

The young Bee was still crying and screaming now, at least he had his energy back. Noir sat on the floor and turned to face the boy who now was at his toes. He pulled the boy up to his lap and hugged him.

'Lag Seeing you are a strong boy. You don't want to hold on to memories that will hurt but you want those memories to live again. Gauche was a lucky man by the sounds of it, he had friends and family who all loved him. But Lag you have to accept the truth Gauche is not coming back he never will, because he is dead.'

Lag sniffed and closed his eyes at those last four words. Gauche isn't dead, he lives in the hearts of all of them and always will. Lag didn't want to let go. Never would he accept that Gauche was gone not even if he had watched him die.

*****BANG*****

There was an explosion that rattled the building from the west. Noir stood up and darted out of the door to help his comrades and to see what was going on and he'd left the door open. Lag stared at the open door expecting someone to close it. But it never happened; it stayed open with men and Dingo's running past every so often and there were shouts and orders being given from far off. Lag stood up and picked up his coat. He edged towards the door and peaked around the corridor. No one was there. The only sound was from far away, shouting, shooting and screaming. Lag stepped out of the door and ran down the corridor. He knew where to go to get to the front gates, at the west side of the building.

* * *

**So?**

**I didn't really plan this I just wrote and hoped.**

**So please review!**

* * *

**ALso I was thinking on doing either a Black Butler FanFic or a Pandora Hearts FanFic. What do you guys think? Think I would do it in WWII england as I'm from england and my friends could help me with it too for facts and stuff.**

**Thanks you guys!**

**XSRDX**


	8. 100 Addresses The Rescue Team

**So I've decided this is only going to be 11 chapters long. **

**But oh well.**

**Have a good read.**

* * *

100 Addresses

Chapter 8

At the Bee Hive it was buzzing with activity, people sending letters and Bees setting out on their journeys. Aria was busy running around giving the expecting Bees their assignments. She saw Connor running through the front door with Gus and looking around frantically until his gaze fell onto her. He ran over to her, he looked like he was in agony after the hard journey he had just completed and he was breathing heavily.

'Connor did you find you recipient? What-What's wrong?'

Connor was still breathing heavily but slowly he was getting better. He stood up and looked at Aria with sadness in his eyes.

'Lag…He…Gave himself up to get Nelli back and she refused to leave with me and Lags with Reverse…With Noir. Nelli is with Niche and they are watching the base were Reverse are. Where Lag is.'

Everything came out at once in the wrong order. He knew it didn't make sense but he hoped she got the point of it, at least enough of it to know that Lag was in danger.

'Wait Lag has been taken by Reverse and Nelli is with them? Niche is watching the Bee Hive, why doesn't she just come inside? Are you sure you're ok?'

Connor looked disheartened by this analysis and turned to look for someone else who would understand what he was getting at. At least if he explained it to someone now they wouldn't get the out of breath rush that Aria was trying to decode. Just then he spotted Zazie on the other side of the room and ran over to him. Aria looked at Connor in confusion as he ran over to the other Bee.

'Zazie! It's Lag, he gave himself up to get Nelli back. He's with Reverse at a base which Niche is watching right now with Nelli. Noir is with Lag and we need help to get him back!'

Zazie looked at Connor with a look of sadness, confusion and hate. He was switching through these different emotions as he got fed the information. Zazie looked at Connor. By now Aria had made her way across the lobby to hear the full explanation.

'Well, we better tell the director.' Aria said from behind Connor as he finished.

The director looked aimlessly through the window to the square. It was busy outside still. He had heard the full story and was trying to decide what he was going to do. Connor stood outside his office waiting for the action plan, he wanted to just go and get Lag. He hadn't heard from Niche and was beginning to worry. Just then the Director emerged from his office and stalked off down the corridor. Connor ran as quickly as he could behind the man. The director had set off for Dr. Thunderland's Lab and by the time he got there Connor had already caught up with him.

'Connor go and get Zazie, Aria and set off for Reverses base to inform Niche and Nelli that we are on our way. I shall see you soon.' The director opened the lab door and disappeared through it.

Connor didn't need to be told twice.

3 miles from Reverses base all of the rescue team had gathered. It included: Aria, The Director, Connor, Gus, Zazie, Wasiolka, Niche, Nelli, Dr. Thunderland, Jiggy, Signal and Signales. This group of eleven had been informed of the plan and were ready to set off to their positions.

'Group 1 – Connor, Nelli, Niche Zazie, Gus and Wasiolka. You are to go to the back entrance and make your way forward to the front gate and search for Lag.

Group 2 – Dr. Thunderland, Signal and Signales. You three are to go and set the explosives off at the front gate and holed off the troop that arrive there so group 1 have time to find Lag.

Group 3 – Me, Aria and Jiggy. We are going to the main cells to see if Lag will still be there.

Everybody remember your positions and if we don't find him in 1hour and 40 minutes we leave understood?'

'Yes Director.' They all said in sync.

'Right then let's go.' He motioned for all the groups to go and left with his group.

After 20 minutes everyone was order to go in to the building.

Connor's group had successfully made it too the back gate and got in as the explosions at the front had distracted all the guards. They got into the building and heard the shouts and alarms going off in the distance. They ran thought the corridors checking every door they could while hiding from people to not be seen. After doing all of this they had taken up one hour. They decided to head back through the building to get out.

'I'm going further in with Niche.' Nelli declared.

'You can't you'll be caught!' Connor exclaimed.

They looked at each other knowing the other wouldn't give in. Nelli bolted down the corridor and disappeared around a corner along with Niche.

'They'll be alright Connor! As long as they stay together!' Zazie shouted over the alarms.

Connor nodded and concentrated on getting out to the meet up point. There needed to be no more splitting up from now on.

Lag had been running through the maze of corridors with no success. The alarms were louder and the shout less muffled so he knew he was doing something right. He ran towards a set of double door with a last effort attempt to get out. He was hit by sunlight scorching his face and followed with shouts and sounds of gunfire. He was so tired and he'd only just begun his fight.

'LAG!' He heard then all went black.

* * *

**Well was it good?**

**You'll have to reveiw to tell me! XD**

**XSRDX**


	9. 100 Addresses The Bees War

**Hi again!**

**So after this there is one more chapter then 100 Addresses is finished D:**

**But no fear, I'm writing a new one after this!**

**If you want to leave a question in your reviews please do! I might do a Q&A chapter if I get enough.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

100 Addresses

Chapter 9

Since Lag blacked out the two sides have been fighting frantically. Singales and Singal had reached Lag and managed to get him through the gates and hopefully to freedom. The gunfire still clattered out all around them, it will be impossible to get this sound out of their heads; they'll still remember it in death ringing in their head as they pass. The boy in their arms was special to the Bee's so much so they have risked their lives for him. Hopefully the risk doesn't take their lives or injure them.

'Singales!' Screamed Singal.

The gunshot powered through the air towards the twins. The whole moment froze, they were unable to predict where it was going or who it was sent to hit. Singales dropped Lag to the floor and covered his twin, he'd seen this coming and he wasn't about to lose another brother. The bullet pelted through the air and pierce some clothe through to the body of Singales.

'Argh!' Singales cried in agony.

'Singales! No!' Singal dropped to the floor to catch his brother.

'Well, what a shot I had there.'

Laurence stood next to the limp body of Lag. He leaned down to grab the boy's hair and pulled him to a standing position while he was still passed out. Laurence had a smoking gun in his hand still pointed at the twins, he had hoped to get both but one was good enough.

'You know I don't take kindly to traitors, Singal, Singales.'

'What have you done you idiot!' Singal stood facing Laurence, he wanted to kill him.

No one had notice Lag amber eye had started too light up. Laurence was in the wrong position to see and Singal was too blinded by his hate. But the other half of him had slowly started to realise.

'Lag! What are you d-doing!' He shouted with the last bits of his strength. His senses were failing him, he had little time left.

Lag started to glow brightly and rise from Laurence's hands. The glow was intense, it resembled that of the artificial sun but smaller. Lag had risen 15 feet and stopped suddenly. The people at the gates could see him and the battle had frozen. Suddenly a wave of energy blasted from the light knocking everyone to the floor. There was a second wave…And a third. Then the light recoiled back to the boy in the middle and he dropped like a pin to the floor, thunking to the ground.

Lag woke in Dr. Thunderlands Lab. He had bandages wrapped around him everywhere. The last thing he remembered was running then a bright light…

'LAG! You're awake!'

Lag flopped his he to where the sound was coming from. It was Sylvette and Niche. Connor and Zazie were asleep in the corner snoring to themselves quietly, they were battered up but looked healthy enough. How long have they been here? How long has he been here?

'Ho- How long…' He couldn't get his words out it was impossible.

'Shhh. Don't you're not well enough. You've been here for a week Lag.' She looked concerned.

'Now Sylvette, let him be, why don't you tell the other he's awake.'

The Director sat at the end of Lags bed, smiling sweetly at Sylvette. He was also bandaged up to oblivion. Sylvette nodded and wheeled herself out. The Director sat on the seat next to the Bad and waited a minuet before speaking again.

'Do you remember what happened?'

'I-I was took to their b-base. T-then locked up. Then I remember r-running. Lots and lots…lots of running.'

'I'll explain. You went willing, with them for Nelli's safety. Then Connor, Gus and Niche ran back to tell us, they explained everything. Then we put together a rescue team to go and get you.

When we got there you must have already been running, probably trying to find a way out. We got caught up in a fight at the gates and then you burst out the doors and collapsed. Singal and Singales took you out the gates but Laurence stopped you.

Lag you started to glow like the artificial sun. You sent out waves of energy that knock most people out but not most of the Bee's, only he Marauders. We brought you back here and ran tests. You've been out for a week and Sylvette, Connor and Zazie haven't moved all that time.'

He stopped talking and rested his head on the chair.

'Mr. Harold Dean?' Lag questioned.

'Oh! Him, he came a few days ago saying to tell you he's leaving, you were asleep. He was a Marauder, but when he signed up he didn't realise that they even targeted kids like you. He rebelled and helped you as he didn't want children to get hurt. We let him leave peacefully.'

'Oh…'

Lag gave up trying to stay awake now and closed his eyes. He fell into a blissful sleep knowing they were safe, revelling in how he helped them all without knowing.

* * *

**So remember leave a review and question if you want.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**XSRDX**


	10. 100 Addresses A New List

**Hi!**

**Guys this is the last chapter!**

**OMG!**

**I hope you guys have loved my Fic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

100 Addresses

Chapter 10

It's been so long since Lag was there that day, but he remembers everything, the detail on the walls every little scratch, pebble, light….

But life goes on now, everyone is lively and hopeful. Reverse seem to have gone back to the drawing board after the downfall at the headquarters which has since been demolished. Signal now has to guard both sides of the gate but he seems to just get on with it, all the Bees stop for a bit to talk to him and give him some company but really he just wants peace.

As for our friend Lag well he has carried on in a different way to most of the others. He made a new list. This one, is for Noir, he has marked on a map where he is spotted and what he is doing on a Post-It note next to it. Sorry to say there isn't much on it but it keeps him busy. He started to right it out and that is his list.

_16__th__ May 8:00 – East Mountain Range of Yodaka – Looking down on town with what seemed to be binoculars. (According to statement made by Hillary Ivan's.) After this he moved on without any fuss to the east._

_23__rd__ May 13:34 – West Side The Valley – Seen walking through the centre of The Valley towards the East then changed course to head South to the Bifrost Bridge. Wasn't seen afterwards in any neighbouring towns or fields, must have circled round The Valley._

_5__th__ June 4:59 – Spotted walking towards the Artificial Sun carrying a bag and his gun. He wasn't with his Dingo, she hasn't been spotted nearby or anywhere for that fact, may have been killed or she has went into hiding. Noir will not get to the Sun as he won't be able to get the paper to go._

_…_

This was the same all the way through, Lag had spent days finding witnesses and asking the other Bees if they saw him on their travels, hoping he would be coming closer. But no, he'd went further and further till eventually he disappeared completely, no one had seen him or heard from him since August.

Lag sat at his desk exhausted after a long journey. He opened his draw to get his list out when he saw the letter, the one that had started this entire series of events, was still in his draw. It had never been delivered even after Mr. Dean had come to the Bee Hive. Lag picked it up and looked through the list, then the last address caught his eye, it was scribbled in and font that was just readable in a different ink to the rest of the list. It was one from nearby, just four blocks away from where he was now. He stood up and walk to the door not realising he was intending to go there, he walked down stairs and put his white coat and favourite blue hat on.

Once out the door he walked through the streets unknowingly still staring at the new address. It was the 100th address, he'd counted through the list multiple times and found at the beginning there was only 99, this new address was the 100th even though most the others had never been found or didn't exists. He got to the door of the home addresses on the list; Lag stared at the door wondering what he would or should do now. Considering he'd walked all the way here he might as well see, it was curiosity that made Lag knock on the door and stand dead still until the door started to clunk.

'It's about time Lag Seeing. Come in.'

Lag stood in shock, he'd not expected Mr. Dean to just be standing there inviting him into his home. The man looked so calm at the situation as he guided Lag through the door and to the lounge of the terrace house. Lag just couldn't make his brain function to tell him anything.

'So you got the 100th address? Course you did why else would you be here?'

Lag still couldn't make his brain work in time to reply. The Director said he'd left and said he was never coming back, maybe that was just a cover or maybe he thought he was going but decided to stay after all. Because of him thinking he missed half of Mr. Dean's sentence:

'…And of course, you have figured out or he told you the reason why I said I left…He did tell you?'

'Huh?'

Mr. Dean was looking down at Lag who was now cradling a cup of tea in his hands now. Wondering how it got there, he stared at it hoping that would get some answers. Unluckily Mr, Dean just stared at him waiting for him to talk or at least answer his question.

'No, he said you left forever and weren't coming back. I guessed you just said that to put people off finding you or you just actually wanted to leave forever…'

'Lag, you think I would leave without saying a proper goodbye to you. I couldn't ever.'

Lag dismissed the last comment out of confusion; he pushed it to the back of his mind. He wondered why he had wanted to say goodbye then said he would never leave without saying goodbye. The Director said he came in to say goodbye but he was asleep.

'The Director said you came to the Bee Hive to say bye but I was asleep.'

'Did he now that was nice of him to do so but Lag I went to the Bee Hive and they refused my entry into the building. They didn't want me to see you and vice versa.'

'So you didn't come to see me or tell them to tell me you've left.'

'Yes, I was going to tell you I lived here and was deciding to stay.' He chuckled. 'You're really slow aren't you?'

'Is that an insult or a friendly joke?'

Mr. Dean just carried on to chuckle to himself, leaving Lag time to remember why he was here in the first place. He looked around him to see where he had put the letter. He spotted it over near the hall and he stood up to go retrieve it but got cut off by Mr. Dean.

'I'll sign the forms here.'

He grabbed the forms from Lags pockets and shoved them back into the pocket. Then he turned away to pick up the keys on the table. He turned to Lag and gestured to the door, smiling. Lag realised he had stayed his welcome and stood up to the leave. While walking to the door he looked to the door on his right and saw through the crack into the room, there was pictures on the wall, pictures of Bees, he could see the blue uniforms and then he saw the Dingo, the same one, Niche. They were photos of him…

Lag hadn't realised he had stopped until Mr. Dean had shoved him through the door. He looked at the man with confusion and shock. Why did he have photos of him! Mr. Dean slammed the door and left Lag on the doorstep.

The next day Lag had told The Director that had happened and given in the papers to prove the delivery of the letter. The Director had apologised for not telling him the truth but still wouldn't give any answers.

'Lag, just forget this please just live on with your life. I've told Sylvette that the list must be destroyed, for your own good. Just live Lag. Here is the next assignment; you're with Zazie for this one.'

Lag left the Bee Hive annoyed, meeting with Zazie half way down the stairs. Lag set off for his new assignment still wondering who Mr. Harold Dean was to him and why no one would tell him any piece of truth.

* * *

**So? What do ya think?**

**Please review!**

**Remember I'm doing a new Fic soon. But it won't be till after christmas, so.**

**XSRDX**


End file.
